The present disclosure generally relates to wild animal game calls and more particularly to a game call mimicking a distressed baby alligator.
Numerous game calls have been developed over the years. Most involve use of a diaphragm or a set of reeds that vibrate as air is passed over or by them to generate a sound that is then shaped to sound like a mating call from the target animal. None have been specifically targeted to drawing out an alligator by mimicking a distress call from a baby alligator. Baby alligators do not call their mothers by opening their mouths and issuing a cry that the mother can hear. Instead, the baby alligator merely grunts through its nostrils. The sound produced by the young alligator is therefore muted and somewhat indistinct. The game call in accordance with the present disclosure imitates the baby alligator cry